Life Beyond The Books
by StarBlueHeart1618
Summary: 16 year old Clarissa Smith, goes by C, didn't know what get into when she entered Beacon Academy as a third year student. She thought teammates, schoolwork, and missions. Not boys, unknown family members, and etc. But sometimes that's how life is. Join her and her family as they discover more about themselves and take down evil. Like and comment if you like this story.


Chapter 1: New Beginnings and Surprises

**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE THE IDEA FOR THE STORY AND THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT COME WITH THEM. ENJOY!**

(Warning Ruby's Father Theory is used.

Ships: Rosegarden, Salamander, Iceberg, BlackSun, Arkos, Flower Power, Hummingbird, Ironwitch, Portbleck, Jaded, and more later revealed in the story.

Summer Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, and Penny Polendina are back and the Branwen tribe is dispatched

Story takes place a year later putting everyone in their 3rd year Emerald, Mercury and Neo turn into the good guys but there is still tension between them and everyone around them.

OC's and the LTBG community will be presented.

Salem is weak but not dead.

Oscar and Ozpin are NOT in the same body.

Oscar and Ruby are the same age.)

No POV

It was August 7th, meaning it was the beginning of the school year. They couldn't believe it with. After all the chaos, they had almost won. They have gained back Penny, Pyrrha, and Summer. Gained surprisingly allies and put a halt on Salem.

New students meant new warriors to train. Emerald, Mercury and Penny were going to be place on a team with a new student no one knew yet as Beacon students. Along with Oscar getting a partner they also had no idea of, with Ilia and Neo on the team as Haven students.

Team SSSN were also at Beacon as Haven students. Apparently, Lionheart decided to let Haven rot from the inside causing multiple fungi to appear.

Everyone was happy with this arrangement. Those who survived didn't want to go back to the place they used call home. While others grew bounds with the residents of Vale. Specially Sun, Oscar and Ilia with their respective partners. They have grown emotionally, mentally, and physically. Qrow even cut back on his drinking and was mostly sober during the day. He became Haven's new headmaster by the vote of the student body with Summer as his deputy Headmistress.

But with every action there is always an equal or opposite reaction. Meaning that Jacques and Whitley Schnee were here in Vale for the reopening of Beacon. They say it was to see the new students but everyone knows it's to promote themselves. No one has seen or heard from Willow Schnee in 10 months.

Teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, Oscar, Emerald, Mercury, Penny, Neo and Ilia were on their way to the auditorium for orientation. But they were stopped by two figures. Jacques and Whitley. There was tension in the air mainly for Ilia and Weiss due to their history with the two. Penny was hiding behind Ruby who was fiercely protecting her.

"Weiss" Jacques said in a stoic manner.

"Father" Weiss replied.

"Sister" Whitley said.

"Brother" Weiss replied.

"When will you learn to stop associating yourself with these people?" Said Whitley

"They are not all civil people my dear boy, or people at all." Said Jacques

Ren took the initiative to stop both parties and walk on before a fight or shout out could happen. Be the bigger person he told them.

Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and Summer saw the whole thing. They were angered that those two were allowed here, but what could they do. Go up against the council.

That's a death sentence.

—

Whitley's POV

Father turned to me.

"Whitley go explore the campus, I must deal with some people."

I turned my head to see Professor Ozpin, Miss Goodwitch, Miss Branwen-Rose, and Qrow looking at us with anger.

"Of course Father."

"Remember Whitley, act like a Schnee"

I nodded my head and take my leave.

As I walk, I see people giving me looks. One mouthed "Die".

I wish I could.

In my thoughts I was thinking about Weiss. Is she really surprised at my behavior? She and Winter left me. Alone and scared while they had each other I was alone with our drunk of a mother. I was the only one who took care of her and see if she was still alive. Is it better to feel sad or not to feel at all? What is the role of being a Schnee mean? Do I belong at all? Is life even worth it with a loveless family and life?

My hands started to become cold and icy.

Stay calm, stay in control.

Do not let it show.

My hands went back to normal.

Not looking at where I was going I tripped on the sidewalk.

Expecting to fall I close my eyes. However, I did not feel the ground. I open my eyes and I see a girl holding my hand to prevent me from falling.

Her hand had violet nail polish with a black star design on the ring finger.

When I am back to standing straight I'm met with the most beautiful girl l have ever seen.

She had light dark skin. Violet hair with silver tips, eyes shimmering like amethysts. She had a silver headband on her head. Her ears were pierced with post star earrings.

My height but a quarter a foot shorter. Looks around my age.

Her attire included a purple shirt with elbow bell length sleeves. A purple elbow-length hooded cape around her shoulders. A sliver watch on her left wrist. A black and violet mid-thigh skirt. Beneath it was a pair of black leggings and violet high tops with white shoe laces. An ankle bracelet around her right foot.

Stripped to her waist were a sword, and dust orbs of some sort. Must be a Huntress or some sort of fighter.

I was just staring and forming my thoughts when I was taken out of it by her voice.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I am well, thank you." I replied while going back to my stance.

"Are you lost? Because I can help you."

I looked around and noticed that I was indeed lost.

"I would like that, please?"

As we walked with her leading. She decided to break the ice.

"I didn't catch your name."

"My apologies, Whitley Schnee."

"C Smith."

"C?" I asked. Who names their child that? Probably a nickname.

"It's actually Clarissa, but my family calls me C for short."

"May I call you Claire?"

"Sure."

"Claire, may I ask what a girl like you is here."

"A council member saw my skills in battle along with my siblings and gave us the opportunity to join the four academies as third years. Besides the fact that we are 16 and 17. I'm 16 by the way, you?"

I was shocked. She is my age and she is allowed to enter the academy as a third year! But kept my facade, I because was a "Schnee" and father would punish me if I did not act the role he gave me. I also noticed that we are both juniors at our respective schools.

"My father and I are here to welcome the students and oversee the Vale branch of our company. I am 16. What are your siblings' names, ages and where are they?" I asked

"That's cool. My brother is Robin, he's 17. And my sisters are Stella, Sparrow and Jeanette, they are 16 but Stella turned 17 last month. Stella and Robin are at Shade. Jeanette is at Atlas and Sparrow is with me but as a Haven student."

"We're here." She announced.

I look up to see we are indeed here. I was about to ask more but someone called for Claire.

I saw a girl with red eyes and wild long brown hair. She wore a brown knee-length skirt an orange belt around her waist to keep the orange tank top she wore connected. She had on black leather boots that went up to her mid-thigh. She had a bow staff on her back.

"That's Sparrow, I have to go. We have exactly 1 min and 45 seconds before the ceremony starts, hopefully I see you after." She pulls up her hood that hides her face after looking at her watch. I notice her emblem on her forehead. Doesn't look like a tattoo, maybe it's a birth mark.

"That indeed."

I spotted my father and walked towards him. In my thoughts I couldn't forget the way the girl spoke. She sounded happy, mature beyond her age. I noticed the shine and light in her eyes when she looked at me. Maybe life isn't that bad.

Wait, could like this girl more than acquaintances or as true friends?

Do I have a crush on her?

—

No POV

Haven students were called up first

Qrow and Summer were waiting on the stage with Ozpin and Glynda.

Ilia, Oscar, Neo and the new girl came up.

"Ilia Amitola, Sparrow Fern, Oscar Pine, Neapolitan Swirls. The four will now be known as team OSIS, led by Oscar Pine." Said Qrow.

While walking away, Qrow found interest in Sparrow, mainly her eyes.

The audience clapped while their friends were cheering.

Team OSIS left the stage.

Then it was Beacon's turn.

"Mercury Black, Penny Polendina Clarissa Smith, Emerald Sustrai. The four of you will be known as CEMP led by Clarissa Smith." Said Ozpin

That sounded too close to the team Cinder led, CEMN. So C came up with an idea. C dropping her hood, went forward towards Ozpin.

"Professor Ozpin, How about we use our middle names instead." C said.

"Good idea, Ms. Smith."

"Kevin" Said Mercury.

"Rochelle" Said Emerald.

"Natalie" Said Penny

"Brooke" Said C.

"As of today the four of you will be known as team BRKN (Broken) led by Clarissa Smith."

The audience clapped. As they left C saw Whitley and waved who in return gave a nod in response.

—

C's POV

Whitley came up to me and asked for my scroll number which I gave. He had to leave for a meeting, and asked if we could hang out tomorrow. Since classes start in two days, I said yes and then we said our goodbyes to each other. I notice that he was cute. Wait I'm not crushing on him, right?

Sparrow whistled after he left.

"Looks like our little C has a crush on the Ice boy." Sparrow chuckled

"Oh shut up, we've just meant. I tell Stella myself about him before you tell her and Jenny." I gently punched Sparrow arm.

"Hey, don't steal my girlfriend's nickname. Only I can say Jenny. Besides you have to admit he is cute." Sparrow said playfully.

"Yeah, he is." I blushed.

Then we noticed a large group of people coming towards us.

When they arrived Sparrow and I were introduced to them by Penny, Ilia, and Oscar.

"Newly met friends, these are friends. Starting off with Team JNPR. Jaune Arc, his girlfriend/partner Pyrrha Nikos, teammate Nora Valkyrie and her boyfriend/partner Lie Ren, but everyone calls him Ren." Penny said.

"Team SSSN, Sun Wukong, his partner Neptune Vasilias, Scarlet David, and their partner Sage Ayana. They are Haven students like you and I, Sparrow." Said Ilia.

"Last but not least team RWBY. Ruby Rose-Branwen, my girlfriend. Her partner Weiss Schnee, Neptune's girlfriend. Blake Belladonna, Sun's girlfriend, and her partner Yang Xiao Long, Ilia's girlfriend." Oscar said.

We couldn't speak. We just stared at Ruby. She looked just like Robin with two eyes and female.

"You..." Sparrow started pointing to Ruby.

"Have silver eyes." I finished

In Atlas

Jeanette's POV

I was wheeling my luggage up the steps. I had worn my biotic prosthesis in favor of my cybernetics. I have no problem with the way I look but I want the least amount of attention drawn to me.

I am already a lesbian Faunus with two different eye/hair colors, skin tones, highly intelligent and not to mention 16. I would take one step at a time when it came to secrets. I missed my Sparrow and family but it was only 2 years of school, I could always call them on my scroll, they can visit and vice versa.

I could do this. I was supposed to meet up with Lieutenant General Specialist Winter Schnee, the deputy Headmistress.

I saw Ms. Schnee at the top of the stairs.

"Are you Jeanette Steel?"

"Yes, ma'am'

"Welcome to Atlas Academy, I am Lieutenant General Specialist Winter Schnee, the deputy Headmistress." She puts forward her hand for a shake.

I smiled shaking it in return.

" , you will be placed on a team of 3, making you 4, and become their leader.

"But Ma'am wouldn't someone familiar with each other be better." I did not want the attention.

"Normally yes, but due to your test scores and fighting levels, you are best suited. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You will be placed in all advanced placed academic classes, combat classes however you will be with everyone else. Your schedule is already sent to your scroll. The staff are already fully aware of your prosthesis, you can chose to let the student body know. But in my opinion I believe that you should tell them sooner than later, starting with your team."

I nodded my head

We reach the dorm.

"Connect your scroll to the door for access." The door said

"Cool an automatic self-aware system in a door." I smiled as my cat ears twitched excitedly.

"You're aware of technology."

"I'm a tech fan"

"Very well, drop your luggage and wait here for your fellow third years Flynt Coal and Neon Kyatt. I must discuss some matters with General Ironwood."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ms. Schnee left leaving me in the dorm.

The dorm was painted in white. Four perfectly squared windows on the wall to see the court yard. A medium sized book sleeves on the left and right wall.

The dorm had four twin beds. The one to the right corner of the room had a metal frame. A white sheet, with a gray bedding on top. Completed with a pure white pillow.

I realized that all the beds were exactly the same but had different color suitcases on them.

The last bed that did not have suitcases was the one in the very right corner, under the last window.

What were the staff thinking, making me leader. I wasn't leader material. C and Robin could led, not me. I'm also am new, who does that. I need to talk to Sparrow.

But before I could make the call, a rainbow flash appeared after busting down the door.

The flash was caused by another Cat Faunas on roller skates. Her Faunas feature is an orange cat tail.

"Welcome to Atlas Academy!" She screamed.

"Neon don't do that!" Behind her was dark skinned man. He was wearing hat with neon blue trimming.

"Sorry Flynt. Are you Jeanette Steel?" Neon said looking at Jeanette.

"Yes" I said nervously.

"Great! My name is Neon Katt this here is Flynt Coal, my boyfriend/partner/ leader of team FNKI."

"Nice to meet you." Flynt said shaking Jeanette's hand who did the same for Neon.

"Ready to go."

"Yes, just give me a second."

After putting my luggage on the unoccupied bed, I followed Neon and Flynt. They showed me the ins and outs of the school, where my classes were, student body, and etc.

We were on our way to the auditorium for orientation. Where the whole school will be. I, Jeanette Steel, would be introduced to my new team, classmates, and teachers.

The thought made me anxious enough to start fidgeting with my stress bracelet. I was like C, but unlike her, she knew how to hide it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous."

"Don't worry, they love you. And your pro..." A hand went to her mouth stopping her.

They know.

"You know about them."

"Yeah, the General told us. Sorry"

"It's fine, just don't tell anyone yet."

"Gotta it. You ready"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The three entered the auditorium where everyone was already seated.

I went up the steps and onto the stage. I saw 3 girls with stoic facades. I went to stand next to the one with a blue beret.

"Ceil Soleil, Jeanette Steel, Emily Turner, and Macy Venture. The four of you will be now known as team JSME (Jasmine). Led by Jeanette Steel." The General said. The team was named after my mother.

The audience clapped, after getting off the stage I went to talk to Neon and Flynt for a while. Then I went to meet my new team. Emily and Macy were really nice to me. They didn't seem to have a problem with the way I looked.

Ceil on the other hand, just looked at me and left without a word.

Macy and Emily told that she'll come around eventually. But how long would that be?

In Vacuo

Stella's POV

We were here at Shade Academy. Someone pinch me, but not literally. I got enough from Rox.

Robin was looking around, probably for a good branch to hide in later for spying.

Rox was looking at the school. Even though should couldn't talk, we all knew she was excited by the way her body was jumping up and down.

Drake was smiling and had his arm around Aron. Pulling them close.

"We're here" Anon said

"Yeah" we said together.

Despite being excited I was also nervous. With my problem, reading was going to be difficult, but not impossible. Home schooling doesn't prepare you for the mean people that come with the world.

I was moving my tail anxiously enough that Robin can forward and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine, and you have us, C, Jen, and Sparrow to help you." Robin said reassuringly.

"Thanks" I replied feeling a bit relaxed.

"No problem, that's what big brothers are for" He said with a slightly sad smile. Sad that he had four little sisters but never knew his twin sister.

After getting a tour by team ARBN we were in the auditorium.

The Headmistress, Professor Pamela Club, a iguana Faunas. Next to her was Professor Mike Johnson her deputy Headmaster.

We went up on the stage where I saw a boy who look like a regular third year.

"Roxanne Black, Robin Hood, Aron Genesis, Drake Veles. The four of you will be known as team RADR (Radar). Led by Robin Hood."

The audience clapped.

"Emma Art, Kevin Club-Johnson, Yona Ken, Stella Star."

The four of you will be known as team SKYE. Led by Stella Star."

The audience clapped again.

After that KYE came up to me and the gang and introduced themselves to us. Kevin confirmed our suspicions of being Club and Johnson's son.

Kevin was like his mom, an iguana Faunas with a green lizard tail. He had his dad's dark skin tone and orange eyes

Then he takes a long look at me.

"You look like my friend/god brother, Sun Wukong."

Sun. The name, I have heard it before.

"Stella"

I turn around to see Professor Club coming towards us. Specially me.

She stops 2 inches from me and just looks at me. Then to the rest of us.

"You eight, in my office now."

She walks without giving any explanation. We just follow.

What is going on?

That's it for chapter 1

How will C and Sparrow react to Ruby?

Why is Ciel distant?

Why did Club tell the kids to meet her in her office?

Find out in Chapter 2.


End file.
